At the Cross roads
by War Slayer
Summary: Sora who? Kairi who? sora and kairi have never met and now sora has been searching to close kingdom hearts and go home to hallow bastion where everything might not be what he wants.
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and I am a sorry little man that wishes he did so he could release Kingdom Hearts 2 earlier.

The three of them, walked down the hall of Hallow Bastion, searching every hole and crevice. There travels had finally led him back home to where the problems all over started. His home. It was home that was the cause of all the pain, all the suffering all the… death. They kept trailing along keeping his mind off of the hurt his home has caused finally reaching a room that felt like darkness it self. He stepped forward from the other three looking around memorized by the room that he used to visit to play with her. The one who left with out a trace. He spotted the six chambers with there princesses inside of them, bringing an even eerier environment to the castle. A sharp prong of anger shot from his heart and down his spin. He clenched his fist bringing the white of his knuckles Oblivion, a black Keyblade that he cherished, to his side. He felt another presence. He walked slowly to the winding steps to another platform with his companions by his side. He kept moving not saying a word as the stairs began to unwind to another platform. He stepped on slowly starring at the hearts shaped black hole in the wall just above him. He felt the pain in his heart as he starred at the darkness that could swallow him in one quick swipe. Knowing that something dark and sinister was the cause of all of this all of the pain.

He felt something behind him. He turned to the ground quickly seeing a young girl lying on the ground before him. She was not moving. He walked to her slowly looking everywhere as he inched closer to her clenching the handle of Oblivion by his side. He saw his two companions finally making it up the steps. The shorter one stepped on the platform scanning the area. But, the taller one ran into something making him tumble to the ground and roll down the stairs yelling as he did. Making so much noise he could of woke up the dead, or worse the darkness itself. He looked at his shorter companion and they clench both their weapons waiting for what was going to happen. He looked down at the girl on the ground. She looked familiar but yet she looked unknown. Something lost in past urging him to remember her.

He rose to his feet and walked over to the edge of the platform watching his tall companion roll back to the door they entered. He rolled his eyes and walked back over to the unconscious girl. He knelt down by her side again scanning her features. He felt a pull at his heart, a scream trying to get out. He shook it off grabbing her wrist and checking for a pulse or something. His heart sank and skipped a couple beats, as he felt nothing. Nothing but the soft skin covered the heart beat.

No

The word echoed in his head repeating over and over again. He stood up quick stepping back. He looked at his short companion who looked concerned. He watched his companion's mouth move forming word but nothing came out, everything was silent. He couldn't hear anything. Not even Oblivion clanging against the floor as it slipped out of his grip. He looked at the black hole door. Other colors began to swarm in the blackness. Making him shift from foot to foot, then standing in his battle stance. Oblivion glowed and was back in his left hand, so he could clench the handle tightly. He watched as someone began to step out of the Blackness. The eerie feeling didn't seem to ease at the site of the new enemy or the old.

Riku

He watched with intent as the figure he had fought and beaten several times before stepped out in the clear. But something was different very different. He kept Oblivion to his side as the figure's aqua eyes met his blue ones. He looked back over his shoulder seeing the unconscious girl. 'Beautiful.' His eyes widened as the word bounced in his head. 'What?'

"Beautiful isn't she?" as if answering his question the figure spoke softly. "Key Master, don't you think?" he didn't say anything, he just clenched tighter on the handle. "Why don't you give her her heart back?" He was confused. 'What did he mean?' he stepped back and yelled at his weakness for not understanding anything. 'One who knows nothing can understand nothing.' Was he that blind not to catch anything during his whole journey. "Give it back Sora." He looked up quick 'how did he know my name?' he brought the Keyblade up and pointed it at him.

"No Riku." He stated it firmly and watched the smile spread across Riku's face

"There is no Riku here." Riku said running his hand through his hair. "It's Ansem now." He pulled up his Keyblade "Give it back." Sora kept his Keyblade still and his glare strait. Ansem/Riku smiled "You know this is all your fault Key master. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you." Sora's fear rose over him. Fear being to blame for everything.

Was it my fault?

He stepped back falling to his knees beside the unconscious girl. 'What's going on?' he lowered his head in defeat. "Sora!" he heard his short companion yell. He didn't move, to deep in guilt and shame to move. He studied his hands, the hands of the Keyblade master. He let them drop to his sides studying.

"It's time." He felt the wind as Ansem/Riku raised his blade to strike. But Sora still didn't move. 'It is time.' It was time to end this.

'Sora!'

He felt his hand with Oblivion raise and block Ansem/Riku's attack. 'No it's not time yet.' Sora pushed Ansem/Riku back holding Oblivion's point out "Not Yet!" he yelled as he swung with all his might sending Riku back as another figure stood in his place. Riku stared at the tall man with silver locks then at the boy standing, Keyblade stretched out. The Short Companion charged but was hit with the back of the tall man's hand, sending him down the stairs. "Riku!" Riku looked at Sora confused 'what is going on' "Take care of Kairi." 'Kairi, was that her name?' he watched as Ansem pulled out a long rod and Riku stood by Kairi. Stood up staring at Ansem with complete hate. Ansem raised the rod swinging it down on Sora. Sora raised Oblivion, blocking another attack.

Sparks flew everywhere, as the two weapons struck each other. Sora smiled as Ansem did. "Your pretty good kid." Sora spun slicing Ansem across the chest. "You shit." He shot a black ball at Sora hitting him, sending him across the room. Sora got up with help from oblivion. 'Man that hurt.' He pointed the tip of Oblivion at Ansem with a quick smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"That this fight is easier then I thought it would be." He watched as the anger rose on Ansem's face making him beat red. "Especially since I'm not left handed." He put Oblivion in his right hand. Ansem watched as it glowed. Sora ran at Ansem striking him once across the chest, then in the arm, across the chest again, the leg, and in the chest. His body jerked with each blow, making him lose all his air trying to keep up. Sora stared at the almost lifeless body as Ansem's lifeless eyes stared at him.

"Finish it."

"I intend to." He thrusted the tip of Oblivion not even having a second thought and watched as his lifeless body fell to the floor. He looked at the staff as it turned back into the Keyblade.

"Kairi wake up." He turned to see Riku shaking her. "It's over why isn't she waking up?" Sora looked down at the black key blade.

'Unlocks hearts.' He picked it up slowly the pointed towards his chest.

"What are you doing?"

Sora looked at Riku through him a smile and a wink and with one quick movement sent the tip into his chest. The light was almost too unbearable to watch as it shined into Kairi's chest. He watched with glee as Kairi's fingers began to move. Riku watched her get to her feet. "Kairi?" she looked at Riku with a smile.

Thud

They looked over as Sora's knees hit the hard floor, then his chest began to fall but Kairi was there to catch it. "Riku we need to help him." Riku just stood there not sure what they could do to save the guy. Kairi looked back at Sora's unmoving body. "Sora." She whispered. She had never met the boy in her life and knew more about him then anyone ever would. She set him down on his back placing her hands on his chest. A light brighter then the last one Riku just saw engulfed Sora's body lifting him off the ground. When he saw Sora's eye snap open he felt an uncontrollable hate for the boy as he fell back into Kairi's arms. The one girl who would never look at him in the way he wanted her to. He was the one protecting her heart, he should have been. Riku was the one that known her since he was Seven and she was six not this kid.

"It's not over." They all turned to see five cloaked figures standing there staring at them. "The darkness is not gone and never will." The middle one spoke as he stepped forward. Sora stared at the figure. "But I will control it." They watched the figure step into the black door with the other five behind him.

"I got to stop them." Sora stood up quick with his two companions back at his side. He stopped at the door and turned back to Kairi who was staring at him. "Thank you." She nodded with a quick smile. He stepped inside and with that he was gone.

Four Years Later…

He crawled onto the beach blood spewing from his side. His now black wardrobe dripping with water and blood. The pain was almost unbearable and the salt water wasn't helping. He crawled to a palm tree resting his back against it as he padded his cut with its leaves. Four years he had been chasing the cloaked figure Axel and his companions, only to end up companionless himself. 'They had their duties.' They had left him to go find their king, leaving him to stop darkness on his own. Wow how great. He hasn't seen them since. He stared at the ocean slowing down his blood from draining all over him. The sun was rising and he would have someone come across him hopefully. He pushed is fingerless black gloved hand through his hair making it stick up more then usual. He let out a deep breath searching the water for any sign of life. If no one lived on this island, he would have to catch him something to eat.

"Excuse me." He looked up seeing a girl walking towards him. "Can you hand me that Frisbee." He looked by his feet not noticing it before but there was a Frisbee. He leaned forward scrunching his face trying to fight the pain at his side and grabbed the Frisbee. He threw it as best he could and to his surprise it landed right at her feet. He smiled at himself and turned back to the sea. "Thanks." He nodded not turning back to her. "What the." He turned seeing his blood on the Frisbee. He looked down at his hand and sure enough there was his blood right on his hand. He felt her sit by him and look at his hand. "Are you okay." He shifted uncomfortably as she started poking him in different places.

"Yeah."

Then she truck gold. He winced when she poked his side. "Oh my." She ripped a piece of her shit of and ran to the beach he watched her not seeing her face as returned with the wet rag. She pushed it to his side making it sting like fire. He grabbed he hand out of reaction squeezing. Tears brimmed in her as from his clutched but she didn't pull away. He let go putting his hand back to his side. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He put his head back. "Where am I?" he looked around at the endless see and the other islands encircling it.

"Destiny Islands." She pushed a hair behind her ear as she stared at the ground. "Your on Hope island right now."

He looked at the top of her head. 'Why won't she look at me?' "Thanks." He began to rise but fell back down from the pain. "Shit."

"You can't move very much."

"I have to. I have to go home." That was the best thing he could think of. Go to Hallow Bastion and wait for Axel to strike again so he could track him down. He looked back at the ocean wondering how many stars were in between this world and his.

"And where is that."

"Hallow Bastion." It slipped. He didn't mean to tell her it slipped. Her head shot up and he heard her gasp. "What?" he turned now seeing her face since it wasn't facing the ground. His eyes widened at who it was. The girl he thought about his whole adventure, the one he couldn't keep out of his mind. "Kairi?" he whispered softly. He stared at the girl who had been locked in his heart staring at her face to face.

"Sora." She looked back down at his wound. "We need to get you some better help," she threw one of his arms around her shoulder as she tried to hoist him up. It was hard but they managed. "I'll take you home. The mayor's wife is a nurse." He stared at her not knowing what to do as they trudged through the sand and towards the boats. She lowered him down slowly and jumped in. then it hit him.

"I can cure my self." He said as he remembered. 'How could I have forgotten?' She looked at him confused as he raised his right hand to his side. "Curaga." She was intrigued as the slice wound closed and so did the ripping of his cloths. She noticed those now. He was dressed in black instead of his white, red, and black. 'Now what?' for some reason she wanted him to stay with her. She didn't even know him and she wanted him to stay with her. "I'll row." She looked at him not sure what he was talking about until he grabbed the ores from her and started rowing "which island?" she shook her head then realizing what he was asking pointed to it.

"Love Island."

"How many islands are there here?"

"Seven." She looked at everyone naming them off. "Hope Island, Love Island, Hate Island, Light Island, Dark Island, Guardian Island, Destroyer Island." He smiled at the names.

"Fitting."

"What is?" she said blushing as she watched his arms as they pumped the ores.

"The names of Destiny Islands. Each one is a destiny. You just have to chose which is your." He started to slow down as he looked at hers. "Which one would you chose?"

"Which island?" she said shifting uncomfortably.

"No, destiny."

"I don't know which one would you chose?"

He started rowing faster again watching the water as the ores broke through causing ripples. His adventure to kingdom hearts played in his head remembering that she had been in his heart and wondered why she was. She didn't know him why was he chosen to guard her heart. Was there a connection somewhere? "At first I thought that I didn't have a choice at my destiny." He started to slow down again shifting his gaze to each island. "But now that I think about it, I think I have chosen." He looked back at her "I wouldn't give up being a guardian if my life depended on it." He slowed down even more when she shifted again uncomfortably. "I don't fully understand it though." He picked up his pace when he saw her concern. He hated not understanding things it made him feel, incompetent.

"Love." He looked at her confused as the ores stopped by his side. "If I had to choose anything for a destiny it would be love. I never felt it and if it's what I here it is then I want to live with it forever." He nodded understanding the thought process in her decisions. The rest of the trip to her island was silent until they hit the beach.

"I-I guess, I'll go looking around for some where to stay until I can figure out away to get back home."

"You can stay with me." It came out faster then she intended. She barley knew the guy, but she felt like she knew him forever. Maybe it was because he held her heart so long but it felt different when it was that way.

"Thanks." He followed her to her house confused at the outburst. He has only seen that once when he was younger and Yuffie his friend had the idea of kissing him to make her parents pissed off. Later on he found out it was because she liked him. They stopped at a nice sized house, white with pillars seen on plantations. He followed her inside scanning the place out. "Um, the mayor and his wife aren't here often."

"You were going to bring me here to see his wife." He said a little confused.

"No, I was going to take you to her office on Hope Island. It's closer." He nodded and followed her to the closest room. "This is the guess room. Make your self comfortable." She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Out side to get some fresh air."

"Um, I don't have any stuff to un pack. Is it okay if I come to?" 'He looks like a little boy at one point and the next he is hard.' She nodded as she walked out the door with him at her heels. She walked out into her front yard scanning the grass with her feet. She remembered Ansem saying once that she was born in Hallow Bastion and wanted to know if… "How long have you lived in Hallow Bastion?"

"All my life." He stated staying behind her watching her kick at the grass.

"Do you remember anything when you were four, five, or six?" Sora shook his head forgetting that she wasn't looking at him. "Hmm?"

"No." he said almost not audible. He too remembered Ansem saying that Kairi lived in Hallow Bastion. "Sorry."

"No need-."

"Kairi!" they both turned to see her silver knight running down the road. He had something in his hand waving it in the air. "Guess what I have." He said stopping in front of her smiling. He watched her pink lips curve into a smile. Man did he want to kiss those lips. He caught himself staring at them.

"What?"

"I found this, it's a Gummi block. It's what the ship I was riding on to find you was made of." He felt it get yanked out of his hand. He stared at the spiky haired guy that yanked the piece out of his hand. "Who?"

"This means there's a door near by. Where did you find this?" he asked searching Riku's eyes.

"I didn't Wakka did."

"Where is he? I need to talk to him."

"You can't."

"Why not?" he sounded more confused the irritated. Riku looked him up and down wondering why he looked so familiar.

"He's out of town. He left this morning."

"Sorry." Kairi said turning to Sora. She put a hand on his shoulder making Riku cringe. "You can stay with me until he gets back Sora."

'That name.' He searched his head until it hit him. He stepped in between the two pushing Kairi behind him. "Sora."

"Riku what are you doing?" Kairi said from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked ignoring her question.

"Trying to get home."

"Riku." Kairi said pushing his arms away from her so she could stand in between them. "Riku what are you doing?" she stared at him unsure if she should hit him for questioning Sora. But, she didn't know why.

"Protecting you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Why? Because you got him."

She shook her head disgusted with him. "I found him on the beach hurt, so I brought him here."

He shook his head "You're my girl."

"No I'm not." Sora looked at the to bickering and it made him laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He looked back to Riku "Do you know if there was any one with this Wakka kid?"

"Yeah, Tidus might have."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Ye-."

"No, I will." Kairi said glaring at Riku. "He has to go home." Riku opened his mouth to say something but saw the death glare he was receiving from her. He turned around and headed home. "God." She said turning to Sora and rolling her eyes. "Let's go."

He followed her down the road as she led the way. He was thinking about the prang of hate he felt when Riku said Kairi was his girl. But his face when she said she wasn't was priceless. "So you're his girlfriend?"

"Whose" she kept her eyes a head of her. She knew what he meant but she didn't want to talk about it. Ever since he had come back from Hallow Bastion Riku has been trying to get her to go out with her. But she told him no on several occasion. The only thing she had on her mind when she got back home was one person.

"That Riku kid."

"Kid?"

"Yeah."

"He's older then you."

"What by a year."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"What?"

"What?"

"Your older then me."

He chuckled at this new discovery "How old are you?"

"I'll be eighteen in June. And Riku's nineteen."

"Oh." He laughed when he saw her stick her tongue out at him.

"So are you dating?"

"No," she said her cheeks turning red. "Why?"

"Just wondering." He said as his cheeks began to burn also. He kicked a rock on road as the walked past a yellow house. "Just wondering."

"You?"

"Me what?"

"Have a girlfriend?"

"Me," he chuckled again "When have I had time?"

"Oh."

"Why?"

She looked at him with his cheesy grin spread across his face. He stared at her waiting for her answer. He didn't know why he asked her why. Maybe because he wanted her to say she wanted him. 'What?' he shook his head whipping the grin off his face. "Just wondering."

He looked back at her smiling at her response. "Me too."

A/N: Ok what do you think, tell me if you: hate it, like it, or have any ideas. Sorry but, most my chapters won't be this long.


	2. Waking up

The smell of waffles filled his nose like a bolt of electricity. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around absorbing his surroundings. Sora stood slowly taking the scent as the memories of yesterday filled his head.

"Sora?" Kairi said standing closer to him as they headed for Tidus's house. Sora looked at her confused. Wondering what she was thinking as he saw that she was looking out onto the sea. 

"Yeah?" he looked a head looking at the sky as the sun began to drop. Sora looked at her waiting for her question to come.

"_Will you stay with me?"_

"_what do you mean?" Sora asked a little confused._

"_Well, if Tidus doesn't know anything about the door. Will you stay with me?" Kairi turned to him with hopeful eyes. _

_Sora turned her to see her looking at him. He gave he a cheesy smile and nodded. "Of course." _

Kairi smiled back and looked up ahead of them. "Good, I'd like that."

They walked silently for the rest of the day until they got to Tidus's house. Sora's hopes were shattered when they went to the front door to find that Tidus was gone for Blitz camp. Sora shook his head at the memory of his disappointment. "Just my luck." He shook his head again when he entered what he presumed was the kitchen. He stopped abruptly seeing her…in her underwear. From where Sora was standing to her right, her robe was behind her right leg showing him her bare leg and underwear. Feeling his heart begin to race to his throat, Sora swallowed hard before turning his eyes from her and heading for the table. He sat down staring at her make some eggs. "Thank you."

She jumped and slowly turned to see Sora looking at her with a small smile across his face. she smiled back and turned to her cooking "For what?" she kept her smile as a blush came across her face.

"For everything. For the place to stay, for taking care of me, for…everything." Sora looked at the floor not wanting to look at her. "Sorry if I sound pathetic." He looked up when a plate was set infront of him. He looked at the plate not sure what to do. He looked up to see Kairi smile which in turn made him smile and his heart to skip.

"Don't worry about it. You gave me a house with your heart, and took care of me when I was unconscious. If anything I should be thanking you. She smiled as she took a bite of her waffle. "Now eat your food. Your coming to school with me today." Sora nodded with a smile then inhaled the food. "Take off your clothes." Sora's head shot up to look at her. "Buys. I want to wash your clothes so you have something clean to wear for school. Then after words we are going shopping for you."

o0()0o

They walked down the hall of the high school. He looked every where. He pulled on his fingerless gloves tighter around his hand. Then brought his hand through his hair. She brought him to the office where he had to sign up as a visitor. He smiled at the secretary as she looked him over, as if making sure he was good enough to hang around Kairi. he smiled as she handed him a name tag with 'Sora' in caplock letters on it. Sora grabbed his chain on his neck as he followed her farther down the hall towards her locker. They stopped at a blue locker with the number 685 on it. He leaned against the one next to it. He watched her pull out a big blue book out that said 'Physics.' He started yanking on his chain as she kept pulling out more and more books. He grabbed them from her when she had four big thick books in her hand. She smiled at him when he stuff them under his arm.

She headed down the hall with him following looking at the students who were staring at him. He kept his head up high. "Kairi!" they both turned to see three girls coming their way. One was wearing a yellow skirt with a brown blouse with short brown her to her shoulder. Another girl had a blue skirt with a white blouse, and had short brown hair with a really long hair tail. Then the last one had long blonde hair in braids every where with a short brown skirt and a yellow blouse. "Kairi you won't believe it." An over excited brunette with the brown blouse said. "Guess who has a crush on someone." She said with a shriek.

"Who?" Kairi asked with an eye brow raised.

"Brent (OC)" the girl shrieked again.

Sora began to back up from the girls. The blonde caught this and stared at him. "And you are?" she asked with mischief in her eyes. Making Sora back up even more.

"Oh!" Kairi ran over to Sora and grabbed his hand pulling him to the three girls "Guys. This is Sora." She said with a smile not letting go of his hand. "Sora this is Selphie." She pointed to the girl in the brown blouse who did all the talking. She waved at Sora and Sora nodded. "This is Yuna." The girl in the white blouse raised a hand and gave him a small wave. "And this is Rikku." The blonde that asked him who he was smiled at him with a wink.

"Rikku?" Sora said looking at Kairi.

"Yeah you met the other Riku."

"So this is the infamous Sora Kairi couldn't stop talking about Freshman year." Yuna said stepping up infront of Sora. Sora looked at the three infront of him then to the blushing Kairi. Yuna smiled when she saw Kairi blush. "Oh, yeah Brent!"

Selphie smiled and grabbed Kairi's hands ripping it from Sora. "Brent has a crush and guess on who?" Kairi looked at her confused. "You Kairi."

Sora felt a twinge of hate for this Brent guy but shook it off quickly. "Me?" Kairi said looking at each girl. She always heard that Brent liked her but to tell you the truth she never really cared

"Kairi?" they all turned to see a guy with long black hair. He had brown eyes, a little taller then Sora stood clad in a white shirt and baggy blue jeans. "How are you."

"Fine." Kairi said as her friends started to giggle.

He stepped closer to her and brought a hand to her cheek. "That's good." He started to run her cheek. Kairi's pleading eyes met Sora's. He got the hint when she mouthed 'Please'.

"Okay," Sora pushed Brent back standing infront of Kairi. "Your standing to close." Sora said glaring at the kid in front of him. He looked at Sora in confusion. Kairi peeked her face around Sora's form.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Kairi had a boyfriend."

Everyone turned to Sora who showed no emotion. "Yeah, well you know." He felt Kairi's hand tighten around his arm.

"Oh, then we'll see you at the dance tomorrow."

Sora looked over his shoulder to see Kairi looking at him. He watched her nod and he smiled. "Yep."

o0()0o

Kairi walked into the lunchroom alone. She left Sora talking to Selphie, Yuna, and Rikku who wouldn't let him breath. She sat at her normal table, taking in a deep breath. She grabbed her slice of pizza off of her plate. She took a quick bit before turning when she heard someone sit next to her. "Hey thanks for that thing with Brent-." She stopped when her eyes met the person that was sitting next to her. "Riku." He smiled at her when she said his name. He took a bit of his pizza before turning to her. He looked at her confused.

"What thin with Brent."

"Nothing." Kairi said quickly. She grabbed her pizza searching the lunchroom for a sign of Sora. When she found known she sighed in disappointment. She moved a strain of loose hair behind her ear.

"Kairi?" Riku said shifting in his seat hopping to catch her attention from what ever it was that she was looking at.

"Yeah."

"Well, um, you see there is this dance tomorrow, and I was wondering if you'd go with me."

Kairi's gaze shot to the door willing it to open with Sora coming through. With no luck she turned back to Riku searching her mind what to say. "Well you see I-."

"Already has a date." They both turned to see Sora standing behind her with a glare shot at Riku. Riku stood up glaring back at him.

"And who would that be?" Riku said glaring at him back.

"Me."

"Yeah, and Hope Island is under water."

"DO I have to shove 'Oblivion' up your ass to prove it silver shit."

"What you say Sore ass."

"Guys," Kairi stood in-between the two who were drawing a crowd. "Riku I am going with Sora." Riku looked at her in disbelief.

"He's a bad guy Kairi."

"Me the bad guy?" Sora said raising an eyebrow "This coming from a guy that was possessed buy a mad man." Riku glared at Sora.

"Enough!" Kairi said turning to Riku. "I am going with Sora Riku so deal with it." She said under her breath so not even Sora could hear her. She turned and grabbed Sora's hand dragging him out of the lunch room. "And you!" Sora waited for the yelling to begin. She grabbed both of his cheeks in her hand and brought him in to a kiss. Sora didn't know what was going on until she pulled away looking at the ground. "Thank you." Sora didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to when the bell rang and he was being dragged to her next class.

o0()0o

"Will this work?" Sora looked at Kairi who was holding a black and white hoody with red shorts and red vest. She smiled at him, as she looked him over.

"How old do you think I am fourteen?" he said waving the out fit away.

She giggled as she put the set of clothes back on the rack. "How about this?" she held up a black outfit that had a white jacket and white shorts like the one he was already wearing.

"That's something my cousin Kye would wear." He simply said. The shopping trip continued like this until he ended up with five out fits.

o0()0o

Sora sat on the beach of Hope Island watching the sun set. He didn't expect this to be his life when he was thirteen. To be searching different worlds only to be ended up stranded on a beach how ironic. Instead of lost out in space he's lost on an island. He pulled out his Butterfly knife flipping it open as he picked up a piece of wood. He was alone for now watching the sun set as he carved a wooden boat. He was working on the mass when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Kairi coming towards him. He turned back to the ocean deciding not to say a word. he didn't actually know what to say, "Thanks again."

Kairi looked at him confused as she sat next to him. She stared at the ocean seeing the blues and reds mixing in the sky making it able to see a few stars in a certain across the sky. She stretched her leg across the sand blanket. She looked at the ocean reflecting the color of the sky. "For what?"

His hand clenched a hand full of sand as he raised it to his face and let it slide out of his hand smoothly reminding him of an hourglass. "For today." He dropped the rest of the sand to meet the rest of the particles on the ground.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm gonna have to worry about it one day."

"Are you?" it was silent for awhile until she spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?" he laid down on the sand looking at the sky as a black coat covered it with a blanket of stars. He smiled as a shooting star passed by. He tried to see if he could see Hallow Bastion. It was the third Blue star from the sun.

"For today."

He turned to her forgetting about Hallow Bastion. He raised an eyebrow. He then remembered the things at school and the two guys that were after her. He smiled that at least she was letting him pretend that he was her boyfriend or was she. He smiled when Yuna said that Kairi couldn't stop talking about him when she was a Freshman. But that was four years ago could she still think that way or did the sand s of time wash that thought away for good. What ever the answer was he was still happy that he wasn't the only one thinking about her. He smiled at the sky as he felt the sand form to his head. What ever her thoughts were he knew he still might have feelings for her even if she didn't. any ways he did actually have someone waiting for him at him even if it wasn't his girlfriend, he knew she liked him that way. "Don't worry about it." He though about blonde hair, blue eyes and a girl named.

Namińe


End file.
